nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Relationships of Chitoge Kirisaki
Family Hana Kirisaki Hana is Chitoge's mother who visits Chitoge and her husband around Christmas Eve and is also the person who gave Chitoge her red ribbon. Chitoge and her mother had a close relationship with each other when she was younger until Hana started to work more. Sooner or later, Chitoge stopped calling her 'mom' in front of her and becomes afraid and nervous of her when she visits. Hana has always asked Chitoge how old she is (even if she already knows) and never gives her presents. When Hana returns to Japan few days before Christmas Eve (Nisekoi Chapter 59), Chitoge introduces Raku as her boyfriend but as Hana looks at Chitoge's ribbon she asks her why she still wears it and tells her to wear something else with it. Hana than tells Chitoge that she came early just because she had business to do. Wanting to spend time with her, Chitoge calls to ask if they can spend time together but is turned down. Believing that Hana no longer cares for, she takes off her ribbon. As Raku works for Hana (Nisekoi Chapter 60), he realizes that Hana is nervous around Chitoge (that's why she always ask for Chitoge's age) and thinks that Chitoge won't accept her gifts because she thinks that Chitoge hates her (keeps a stack of gifts she had planned to give to Chitoge). Raku tells her that Chitoge actually loves her and states that he will bring Chitoge to her before Hana's flight leaves. Although Raku and Chitoge are too late and Hana's flight leaves, Raku calls Hana and gives his phone to Chitoge where she tells Hana she loves her. Hana stops the plane and gets down to ask Chitoge if she hates her. Chitoge answers that she has always been afraid of her but says she has always loved her and calls her mom again. Once they reconcile, Chitoge and her mom spend time together at a hotel suite with Hana finally giving Chitoge one of her presents; a ribbon. Chitoge appreciates the present but decides to wear the ribbon her mom gave her ten years ago. In chapter 164, Chitoge forgets its Christmas Eve and remembers that her mom has come to visit. She rushes home excited to see her. Friends Raku Ichijō Raku is the false lover assigned to her by her father and Raku's father at the beginning of series to prevent a gang war between their families. Chitoge had already met Raku earlier when she kneed him in the face, angering him and causing friction during the beginning of their "relationship". After making friends with him and getting saved from drowning, her outlook on Raku begins to brighten. As the series progresses, she develops feelings for him, although he is not sure how to react as his own feelings are muddled, and Raku ends up upsetting Chitoge who cuts herself off from him for the remainder of summer vacation. The two make up after Raku asks Chitoge to take the co-leading role of Juliet in the school play. It is stated by Chitoge's mother that Raku was Chitoge's first love and hinted that he may be the boy she made the promise with. Towards the end of the anime, Chitoge finally realizes her feelings for Raku, and admits she's in love with him through her lines. (Nisekoi chapter 49) Ever since she realized her crush on him. Raku and Chitoge's relationship has become part of the plot of some chapters in the manga. Such as her wondering if she would even want to take her relationship with him further (Nisekoi chapter 51), or her trying to get Raku to notice her. (Nisekoi Chapter 57). In chapter 161, Chitoge was told she was going to move back to America. She had an idea to stay with Raku while her dad would move to America but Claude had a voice recorder put on her tie and had heard her plans of staying with Raku. As Chitoge started packing, Claude locked her in a room. As she was locked in the room she cried about not being able to say goodbye to her friends one more time and not getting to see Raku again one last time. Kosaki Onodera Chitoge shares a friendly relationship with Kosaki, close enough that they call themselves by their first names. She is one of the girls who know that Raku and Chitoge are fake lovers. Chitoge and Kosaki had actually made a promise to each other to help each other out to win over their crushes but not tell each other who he is. (Nisekoi Chapter 69) They don't know that they both like Raku. When Yui announces that Chitoge and Tsugumi were leaving to America in a week, you could see Kosaki's shocked and sad face finding out that Chitoge would leave (Nisekoi Chapter 161) but when Chitoge comes to her farewell party to tell everyone that her move was canceled, Kosaki rejoices and hugs Chitoge, crying. Ruri Miyamoto Despite the fact that Chitoge is the 'girlfriend' of her bestfriend, Kosaki, she still treats Chitoge as a friend and calls her by her first name. Chitoge, on the other hand, is naive to the fact that Ruri is helping Kosaki win Raku over. She also one of the girls who know that Raku and Chitoge are fake lovers but had already been speculate of it before she was told by Chitoge. Seishirō Tsugumi Tsugumi and Chitoge had been friends since they were children, which was around the time Chitoge met the boy she made the promise with. Tsugumi is probably one of the only friends Chitoge had before she moved to America. When they were reunited again in high school, Tsugumi becomes Chitoge's bodyguard and watches over Chitoge and Raku's relationship to see if any problems goes on between them. Tsugumi had even given up her femininity for Chitoge in order to keep her safe, but Chitoge tries to help her get out of that and helps her gain at least a little bit of her femininity by giving her a bow or bikini for her to wear. She doesn't know that Raku and Chitoge are fake lovers. Rivals Marika Tachibana One the two rivals of Chitoge in the love of Raku, is Marika. Chitoge was furious at Marika because of the fact that the latter -Marika- just showed up and declared that she was Raku's fiancé. Although, she was shown talking with Marika in a civilized manner, and without shouting at each other's faces. They are more like frenemies. She doesn't know that Raku and Chitoge are fake lovers.